Test6
Esta página é o capítulo de 2013-2014 da linha do tempo do histórico de Habitica! Galas geral, chefes de mundo abril loucos ' dia! Leia a história aqui! Para outras seções a saga, consulte as outras páginas de histórico de Habitica: * Habitica histórico de 2015-2016 Observação: Esta página é destinada para um leitura rápida e curto o cronograma de eventos. Se você está procurando para obter entradas mais detalhadas, consulte o O que há de novo páginas. Tabela de chave de conteúdo �� Novas Feriados �� Festa de �� geral ☀ Awesome adições! Storyline chefe do mundo �� Itens de ��-Limited/sazonais Edition! Atualização do �� Mobile! Mensagem especial �� Bailey! __TOC__ ☀Lots o início do novo Things☀ = = ' ' 3 de março de 2013, 20 de março de 2013, 21 de março de 2013 ' ' Início de viagens aproximada. Muito o desenvolvimento de sistemas de design avatar, configurações conta e muito mais! 27 de março de 2013 * Revisão do sistema grande queda Maio de 2013 * Básico Sistema de repouso scritpt introduzido! * NPCs introduzido! * Trem de pouso backer introduzido! * Bate-papo s introduzidas! * Listras introduzido! * Tags implementado * Morte mecânica alterado para mecânica semelhante como são atuais * Renomeado "Tokens" para "Gems" * Realizações introduzido! * Pesquisa primeira obter a realização "Ajudou hábito crescer" 3 de junho de 2013 * Guilds introduzido! 18 de agosto de 2013 �� * Os aplicativos móveis são! aplicativo do iOS e Android! A reescrita! (Médio agosto) ☀ = = Bailey da mensagem da seguinte maneira: Olá Meus Habiteers! Tenho algumas notícias incríveis de compartilhar com você, ele é ótimo! Hábito nunca falhou para você? (Joke). Bem novamente escrevemos o site desde o início até a superar esses bugs críticos uma vez por todas (mais de Tyler daqui a pouco). Se você ainda não viu me por algum tempo (devido a um bug no site antigo), certifique-se de conversar no lado direito da tela para qualquer notícias perdidas. 19 de outubro de 2013 ☀ * Personalizados capa cores introduzido! * Nova venda Mobile atualização 0.0.10 * Venda não desejados descartes Alex comerciante! 22 de outubro de 2013 �� �� * TRAVESSURAS OU GOSTOSURAS! É hábito dia das Bruxas! * NPCs traje para cima! * Conjunto de capa fantasmagórica edição limitada! 1 de novembro de 2013 ☀ * Desafios introduzido! 8 de novembro de 2013 ☀ * Contribuidor do trem de pouso introduzido! 27 de novembro de 2013 �� ☀ * Dia da Turquia! NPCs ornamente para a ocasião! * Bate-papo aprimorado! Redução Emoji e @ marcação implementado! * Festa classificação implementado! * HabitRPG wiki está sendo aprimorada em massa! 7 de dezembro de 2013 ☀ * Monta introduzido! * Comida descartes introduzido! * Introduzido têm! Voltar ao início = = Depois que o sistema de classe... ☀ = = 16 de dezembro de 2013 ☀ * Classes introduzido! Players podem agora ser um Warrior, Assistente (posteriormente ser renomeado Mage), Healer ou Rogue. * Classe equipamento introduzido! * As fantasias introduzido! * Novas maiores seleções de Avatar personalizações introduzidas! Voltar ao início De inverno 2013 20 de dezembro de 2013 �� ☀ �� * de [winter país das Maravilhas] Gala geral primeiro! * NPCs traje para cima! * Cores de cabelo do feriado edição limitada! * Snowballs disponíveis, o primeiro Item de transformação! 25 de dezembro de 2013 �� ☀ �� * Jornadas e chefe es introduzidos! * Primeiro quest, Santa Trapper é distribuído! 31 de dezembro de 2013 �� ☀ * Feliz ano novo! São absurdas chapéus distribuídos! * Orb do renascimento é introduzida, disponível quando você atingir o nível 50, engrenagem Ultimate ou BeastMaster (Isso é diferente de disponibilidade atual)! * Listas de verificação introduzido! * Títulos tarefa agora podem usar Redução e Emoji! Janeiro 6 2014�� ☀ �� * Edição limitada Winter país das Maravilhas classe utensílios! Yeti Tamer, um Sassin de Esqui, bengala de açúcar Mage ou floco de neve Healer! *+1s a bate-papo implementado! * " Hall of Heroes"e"Hall de patrocinadores"! Agora você pode ver uma lista de todos os Habiticans coloridos que ajudam a tornar Habitica o que é! 25 de janeiro de 2014 �� * Novo chefe quest, o brilhante Gryphon lançado! 28 de janeiro de 2014 * Nova conquista: perfeito dia realizações! 30 de janeiro de 2014 �� * Feliz aniversário, HabitRPG! * Robes terceiros são absurdas para ir com seu hat disponível! * Comida descartes bolo! * Todos obtém um aniversário Bash realização! 1 de fevereiro de 2014 �� * Vamos derrota vice-versa! Primeiro arco chefe parte 3 para Equipamento lendária de Stephen Weber eixo do Dragon! 7 de fevereiro de 2014 ☀ * Cores de cabelo Rainbow disponíveis para compra! * Crítica martelo de Bug-Crushing está disponível para Avançado Blacksmiths! * Mistério Item s para assinantes introduzido! 12 de fevereiro de 2014 ☀ * Ferramentas introduzido! 13 de fevereiro de 2014 �� * Feliz Dia dos Namorados! * Cartões de dia dos Namorados introduzido! * de [bate-papo] estão de volta! 18 de fevereiro de 2014 * Iniciada a conversão! Consulte a HabitRPG em seu próprio idioma! 2 de março de 2014 �� * Novo quest chefe, o Hedgebeast introduzido! 18 de março de 2014 ☀ * Pet jornadas agora solte 3 ovos e concluir duas vezes desbloqueia ovos para compra no mercado! * Não convencionais Armor acessório definido introduzido para WonderCon! Voltar ao início Spring 2014 22 de março de 2014 �� ☀ �� * O Spring Fling está aqui! * Acessórios de cabeça introduzido! * Spring Fling Limited Edition classe utensílios! Kitty furtivos, um coelhinho Mighty, um Mouse Magic ou Pup dedicado! * Novo pet quest derrota o Stag de fantasma! 1 de abril de 2014 �� �� * Mostrar/ocultar a mensagem Bailey. "Hiya, pessoal! Eu sou Sra. cenoura cenoura Carroty, e eu sou o anunciante novo em HabitRPG! Fico feliz em dizer que já lançamos diversas atualizações importantes que estamos convencidos drasticamente melhorar a experiência do usuário. Assegure-se de clicar em torno para admira nossas alterações completamente necessário e não arbitrárias! Em resumo, ficamos preocupados que o tema de role playing jogo fantasia estava obtendo um pouco overplayed, portanto, decidimos unanimemente executar o aplicativo em uma direção diferente e mais nutritious. Afinal de contas, fala vegetais nunca ser antigos." 3 de abril de 2014 �� * Cor de cabelo de Tom Pastel edição limitada conjunto disponível! 6 de abril de 2014 �� * Ovo grande busca! Novo quest disponíveis no mercado. 30 de abril de 2014 �� * Atualização de aplicativo móvel! Estrutura atualizada e outras coisas! 14 de maio de 2014 �� * Novo quest pet, o rato King lançado! * cap nível 100 levantada! �� de 5 de junho de 2014 * Mostrar/ocultar o chefe do mundo storyline. "no lugar certo! Um terremoto misterioso tem balance Habitica! Felizmente, ninguém foi prejudicado e não havia nenhum dano real, mas nossas bolsistas são baffled. "Não estamos mesmo em uma zona sísmica," moça Lemoness foi ouvido murmurando como ela paginado por meio de um enorme Tomé. "Não houve um terremoto desde... mas não é impossível." Bem, se Lemoness diz, devem ser verdadeira! Parece que era apenas um alarme falso." 10 de junho de 2014 �� �� * Mostrar/ocultar o chefe do mundo storyline. "lembrar o terremoto estranho tivemos recentemente? Bem, isso provavelmente não está relacionado de forma alguma, mas Habiticans recentemente tenha observado algumas pretos misteriosos backups diários strewn ao longo de praias. Felizmente, lemoness relata que eles são rabiscados com um idioma antigo e que ela está duro para decifrar o script. Mais notícias sobre como isso desenvolve!" * Novo quest pet, A chamada de Octothulu! Conclua essas backups diários Meter alguns Polvo ovos... Voltar ao início Verão 2014 14 de junho de 2014 ☀ �� * Fundos introduzido! * Mostrar/ocultar o chefe do mundo storyline. atualização do verão mistério: "ele tem sido um tempo desde que vimos Lemoness ao redor - ela tem sido um pouco escassa, desde que ela foi iniciado tentando decifrar os backups diários antigos. Estamos apenas interrompido pelo seu hut para verificar sobre ela e encontrado her.... ausente? < br / > < br / > parecesse havia levado seu gancho de crochet enchanting a armadura, mas muito pouco. Houve uma única nota Rabiscada na tabela: "Acho que eu o tiver convertido!!! Se estou certo, isso vai ser muito verão. Verificando as declarações - ser volte em breve!!!" < br / > < br / > a única outra coisa na tabela foi um mapa antigo... com o canto copiado desativado. " 21 de junho de 2014 �� �� * Mostrar/ocultar o chefe do mundo storyline. atualização do verão mistério: "moça Lemoness retornou Finalmente! Ela assusta praia goers debitando até as ondas e para a Costa shouting "descobri-lo!!! Encontrei!!! Ah, eu apenas SABIA que citando-a como impossível tornaria uma probabilidade narrativa!" < br / > espera - encontrada o que? " * Mostrar/ocultar o chefe do mundo storyline. eventos de verão inicial: A cidade perdida do Dilatory! "Uma cidade maravilhosa ilha de Habitica antiga foi dilatory. Era um local repleto de realizações, mas como a riqueza da cidade cresceu, os habitantes cresceram lenta e procrastinated em suas tarefas e backups diários... até que o peso combinado de suas tarefas de vermelhos escuros disparado um terremoto maciço que perdidos na cidade. Legendas dizem que todos os habitantes foram transformados em sea creatures. < br / > o local desta cidade foi perdido para a hora... até agora! " * Verão inicial Limited Edition utensílios! Reef Emerald Mermages, Seahealers, piratas Roguish e Daring Swashbucklers! * NPCs traje para abertura de verão! * Mostrar/ocultar o chefe do mundo storyline. , mas o que causou o terremoto? "Apenas uma informação o mistério permanece não resolvida - o que causou o segundo terremoto que unearthed os backups diários antigos? Afinal de contas, terremoto que destruído Dilatory foi causado por uma compilação para cima de backups diários e tarefas desfeita, não foi? < br / > mas * ampliamos * todos foi fazer nossas tarefas... " 25 de junho de 2014 �� �� * Atualização de aplicativo móvel! Correções de bugs, botão com base em menus, personalizações de avatar e muito mais! * Mostrar/ocultar o chefe do mundo storyline. dilatory atualização: "é ótimo ver Habiticans divertindo explorando os ruins! Há apenas um pouca coisa Lemoness deseja nosso evitar. Ela tem notado muita Habiticans tentando explorar o palace são do outro lado do crevasse escuro. Ela realmente não percebe que o crevasse é seguro, portanto, não nadar então fechar. Além disso, aproveite as explorações!" 30 de junho de 2014 �� * Mostrar/ocultar o chefe do mundo storyline. dilatory atualização: "por favor! Habiticans, parar explorando crevasse escuro!!! Lemoness realmente está obtendo preocupado. Há relatos de.... < br / > relatórios de algo grande. < br / > relatórios de algo assustadoras. < br / > relatórios de aftershocks misteriosos, aumentando a intensidade. Além disso, explorar crevasse obscuro e perigoso tornou-se uma fonte de procrastinação. Vamos voltar a trabalhar, pessoas! " 1 de julho de 2014 �� * Mostrar/ocultar o chefe do mundo storyline. chefe do mundo: O DREUD Drag'on de Dilatory! "Nós deve ter seguidos de avisos. < br / > escuro iluminar os olhos. Escalas antigas. Jaws maciças e dentes piscando. Nós já ativado algo horrifying partir do crevasse: * * a sigla Drag'on de Dilatory! * * Habiticans gritando correndo em todas as direções quando ele reared do mar, seu pescoço terrifyingly longo estendendo centenas de pés fora da água como ela quebrada windows com seu searing roar. < br / > "Deve ser Dilatory o que arrastado para baixo!" yells Lemoness. "Não era o peso das tarefas inativas - os backups de diários de vermelho escuro apenas atraiu a sua atenção!" < br / > cries @Baconsaur "Ele é crescentes com energia mágica!". "Para viveram por isso, deve ser capaz de tratá-lo automaticamente! Como podem podemos vencê-lo?" < br / > porquê, da mesma maneira que podemos vencer todas as feras - com produtividade! Rapidamente, Habitica, da banda juntos e tachar as tarefas e todos nós serão combater esse monster juntos. (Não é necessário abandonar jornadas anteriores - acreditamos na sua capacidade de tachado duplo!) Ele não ataques nos individualmente, mas os backups diários mais ignoramos, quanto mais próximo chegamos a acionar seu negligência Strike - e não estou satisfeito com a maneira como ele é eyeing a Tavern... " 9 de julho de 2014 �� �� * Feliz Derby dia! Todos os Habiticans recebeu um ovo seahorse! * Novo quest pet: Seahorse! Batalha de SEA Stallion para alguns ovos seahorse! 12 de julho de 2014 �� * Mostrar/ocultar o chefe do mundo storyline. wow, o que está acontecendo? "Talvez você tenha observado algumas coisas estranhas acontecendo - gold extra? Drag'on vencido? Nenhum dano quest? < br / > < br / > por fim, o medo Drag'on de Dilatory foi mais difícil lidar com o que é esperado e causaram estragos em nós última noite Concluindo inesperadamente devido a uma falha, lançamento de danos de busca de terceiros e conceder todas suas recompensas mais cedo! * primeira sacudidas em terrível fera * < br / > < br / > o Drag'on agora está na batalha (ler sobre como combatê-lo aqui) e a Shrimp-a-Deus pet/montagem foram removidos até que ela seja derrotada definitivamente. Então Desculpe sobre a confusão! < br / > < br / > se você não quiser o XP 900 e 90 Gold, você poderá excluí-lo usando configurações > Site > corrigir os valores de caractere. Você também pode mantê-lo como um pedido de desculpas de desenvolvedores para todos a confusão! Fazer o que for mais motivadora para você :) Ele será concedido novamente quando o Drag'on é realmente vanquished. < br / > < br / > o Drag'on causado também alguns problemas com danos de chefe de terceiros, mas eles devem ser reparado agora. < br / > < br / > Agora vamos combater realmente esse monster. " 16 de julho de 2014 �� �� * Atualização de aplicativo móvel! Animais de estimação agora são feedable em Ir! * Mostrar/ocultar o chefe do mundo storyline. esquecer Strike! "Barra de Rage do Drag'on Dread foi atingida e lançou a sua negligência Strike, levando a uma nova aparência para o Tavern! Como lembrete, rage de Drag'on nunca afetar todos os usuários ou interferir com a capacidade de serem produtivos, para que o bate-papo e o scritpt funcionais. Mesmo portanto... ruim Daniel! < br / > todos os usuários são automaticamente prejudiciais Drag'on com suas tarefas. Não há nada ruim que possa acontecer com você ou a sua conta, sendo este luta!" * Mostrar/ocultar a mensagem Bailey. dread Drag'on prêmio alteração: recompensa comida! "Recebemos muitos comentários devido a confusão do fim de semana, e parece que premiar GP e XP para derrotando significativamente o chefe do mundo unbalanced o jogo para players mais recentes. Com base em seus comentários, XP e GP serão não concedidos. Em vez disso, players receberá uma classificação de comida! Os camarões-a-Deus ainda será concedida. < br / > se você estava ansiosos para receber os 900XP e 90 GP após a conclusão da batalha, fique à vontade para prêmio-lo utilizando configurações > Site > valores de caractere corrigir quando é feita a batalha! < br / > Obrigado por mancal conosco através de confusão. Adoramos vocês." 2 de agosto de 2014 �� * Mostrar/ocultar o chefe do mundo storyline. Drag'on de medo derrotada! Prêmios: Shrimp-a-Deus Pet, Shrimp-a-Deus montar, comida e emblema! "Nós conseguimos! < br / > com um roar última final, Drag'on a sigla recolhe e nada, passando muito, muito distante. Cheias de cheering Habiticans linha as shores! Nós ajudamos Daniel reconstruir seu Tavern. < br / >, mas o que é isto? < br / > a CIDADÃOS retornar! < br / > agora que o Drag'on tem correndo, milhares de cores brilhantes estão em ordem crescente por meio do sea. É um arco-íris por nuvem de Shrimp-a-Deus... e entre elas, centenas de merpeople! < br / > "Estamos perdidos cidadãos de Dilatory!" explica o líder, Manta. "Quando Dilatory sank, o Shrimp-a-Deus que residia nessas águas usado um feitiço para transformar conosco em merpeople para que pode resistir a nós. Mas no seu rage Drag'on o medo nos interceptada em crevasse escuro. Podemos ter foram aprisionados há centenas de anos - mas agora finalmente você está livre para reconstruir a cidade!" < br / > "como um agradecimento," afirma @Ottl seu amigo, "Por favor, aceite este pet Shrimp-a-Deus e montagem de Shrimp-a-Deus, esta festa e nossa gratidão eternal!" " �� de 4 de agosto de 2014 * Nova atualização móvel: Edição da lista de verificação e correções de bugs! 12 de agosto de 2014 �� * Novo Quest de equipamentos: O ataque da mundanos! Parte 1 descarta automaticamente para todos os usuários nível 15 e backup. 19 de agosto de 2014 �� �� ☀ * Ajuda! Harpy! Novo pet quest: derrota este Harpy como Papagaio! * Nova atualização móvel! Fundos e Guilds acessível do aplicativo móvel! * Novo: temas do efeito de som! Tema de Daniel a placa lançamento! 26 de agosto de 2014 ☀ * Tags são classificáveis! * Enviar para o botão superior para tarefas apresentadas! 17 de setembro de 2014 �� ☀ * Novo Quest animais de estimação: Rooster Rampage! Vencer esse indecente. * Fornecedores classificar implementado! Voltar ao início Se enquadram 2014 22 de setembro de 2014 �� �� * Se enquadram Festival de 2014 está aqui! * Festival de 2014 classe utensílios caem da edição limitada! Assistente de witchy, Monster de ciências, Vampire Smiter ou Mummy Medic! 1 de outubro de 2014 ☀ �� �� * Cores de cabelo Edition sazonal! Abóbora, meia-noite, guloseimas, branco Ghost, zumbi e dia das Bruxas. * Capas Edition sazonal! Ogre, esqueleto, abóbora, guloseimas, pele de réptil e sombreamento Dread. * Você pode agora liberar seus animais de estimação e montagens! 3 de outubro de 2014 �� �� * Sparkles fantasmagórica disponível até 31 de outubro! 15 de outubro de 2014 �� ☀ �� * Novo quest animais de estimação: o gelada Arachnid! * Backups diários cinza agora pode ser ocultados! * As listas de verificação classificáveis! * Atualização de aplicativo móvel! Agora ver itens do Festival de outono, obter notificações de soltar e exibir a arte de pixel de chefes que você está enfrentando! 23 de outubro de 2014 �� * Novo no nível 60: a Linha de Recidivate Quest! Ganhar alguns lendária armadura, derrotando Necromancer malvada! 27 de outubro de 2014 ☀ * comunidade diretrizes lançado! * Mais gems para colaboradores! Últimos colaboradores recompensado a diferença entre os sistemas antigos e novos. 12 de novembro de 2014 �� * Novo equipamento Quest linha: O Golden Knight! Descartes automaticamente no nível 40. 13 de novembro de 2014 �� ☀ * Players podem agora compartilhar automaticamente seu avatar e perfil público a mídia social! * Convide amigos no fornecedores Via Email implementado! * Novo Mini- Quest: Basi-lista! Obter a rolagem quest convidar alguém para o fornecedores, e fazendo-os aceitar o contrato! * Guia de dados em barra implementado! 18 de novembro de 2014 �� * Novo Pet Quest: a noite-Owl! Unidade ausente noite-coruja! 25 de novembro de 2014 ☀ * Private Messaging introduzido! 26 de novembro de 2014 �� * Digite seu texto aqui! NPCs traje para a ocasião! * Animal de estimação Turquia e montagem! Habiticans que já têm o animal de estimação Turquia recebe a montagem do Peru! 1 de dezembro de 2014 * Paralisação no local para uma boa parte do dia, devido a uma interrupção por DNSimple. 3 de dezembro de 2014 ☀ * Gifting assinaturas e gems implementado! * Mystic ampulheta es introduzidos! * Mais benefícios da assinatura para assinantes de longo prazo! 9 de dezembro de 2014 �� �� * Novo Pet Quest: derrota o Frost-pinguim para algumas interessantes recompensas! * Mostrar/ocultar o chefe do mundo storyline. lemoness entra o Tavern com se preocupar notícias do Norte distante do Habitica. "Ninguém é ouvido do Steppes de Stoïkalm para mais de uma semana," afirma. "É difícil imaginar algo troubling cidadãos, já que é uma parte placid do continente... Mas apenas nesse caso, talvez eu deve pagar uma visita." Parece ser um bom plano para nós! 17 de dezembro de 2014 �� �� ☀ * Atualização de aplicativo Android! Gems agora podem ser compradas diretamente do aplicativo! * Loja sazonal introduzido! Ele não está aberto, mas foi ouvidos rumores que pode ser aberto em breve... * Mostrar/ocultar o chefe do mundo storyline. lemoness estourar em Tavern, agitando icicles desativar seu hat. "O Steppes Stoïkalm são totalmente abandonados!" afirma, gulping a xícara de chá Daniel o Barkeep oferece a ela. "Ninguém fresadora, sem montagens e tocar na neve - e tentei chegar mais perto de animais de estimação, meu dragon spooked e recusou-se a land!" < br / > uma figura encoberta no canto vai para a luz fire - SabreCat, um poderoso aventureiro do Norte. "O Steppes Stoïkalm são a última casa de muitos animais que muito tenha sido extinto em outro lugar", diz ele. "O stoic Stoïkalmers seria nunca saia correndo seus territórios, a menos que algo foi ameaçador seus animais de estimação e montagens!" < br / > ele o transforma em Lemoness. "Pode falar o idioma do feras Norte. Tentarei entrar em contato com o roaming sabertooth orgulha-para ver se eles sabem o que aconteceu." Como ele lopes logoff para a distância, um vento frio começa mensagens. Voltar ao início De inverno de 2014 21 de dezembro de 2014 �� �� �� * Winter país das Maravilhas começa! * Edição limitada Winter país das Maravilhas classe utensílios! Skater reconfortante, Mage do Norte, boneco de biscoito Warrior ou Drake Icicle! * Cores de cabelo wintery Edition sazonal! Holly verde, estrela de inverno, Nevada, Peppermint, Aurora, ou festivo. * NPCs traje para cima! 25 de dezembro de 2014 ☀ �� * Loja sazonal é aberta pela primeira vez! Ano passado classe utensílios estão disponíveis para gems, bem como os dois inverno jornadas, Santa Trapper e encontrar o Cub. * Sinalização bate-papo implementada! * Mostrar/ocultar o chefe do mundo storyline. notícias do SabreCat é terríveis. "A maioria dos meus amigos sabertooth foram impossível de alcançar, mas uma coisa é clara: a orgulha-desaparecimento das Steppes. Também há relatórios que algo levou os mammoths para migração inicial e perturbado a hibernação do lizards terrível."< br / > ele encapsula a encobrir ao redor de si mesmo como outra rajada de vento frigid roars por meio de ruas. Um gale inverno gelada foi soprando do Norte, rattling os painéis de janela e definindo os animais de estimação e montagens de tremer e howling. < br / > "Nunca vi nada parecido!", diz Matt fera mestre. "Algo é terrifying todos os meus animais - até mesmo o cacti, que normalmente é tão mighty e coragem! Algo para frighten um cacto..." Ele foi sua cabeça. < br / > montagem de nível de estresse em Habitica. 31 de dezembro de 2014 �� �� * Em homenagem do novo ano, chapéus estão disponíveis gratuitamente na coluna prêmios! Habiticans que receberam o Chapéus de festa são absurdas receber no ano passado Bobagem chapéus de festa! * Cartões de ano novo! Disponível para compra até 1º de janeiro! * O sazonal Shop é estocar snowballs até 31 de janeiro! Lança esses em seus membros fornecedores para obter um efeito interessante! Voltar ao início fr:Histoire d'Habitica 2013-2014